Synchronicity
by Vermilioun
Summary: It was the Diva's duty to pray to the dragon and keep the kingdom at peace, but the thought of her life being taken away was enough to make him fight fate. A first generation AU based on the song series Synchronicity by Hitoshizuku-P


_I recently watched the song series Synchronicity by Hitoshizuku-P (sung by Len and Rin Kagamine), fell in love, had my feelings ruined, you know, the usual, and thought "Hey! This would make a great first gen AU! And...this is the result. _

**_Synchronicity and its storyline belong to Hitoshizuku-P_**

**_Characters belong to Hiro Mashima_**

* * *

><p><strong>Synchronicity I: The Sky Where I Look for You<strong>

* * *

><p>When he was five years old, his mother gave birth to a baby girl.<p>

"You must protect her, Yuriy. She's your precious little sister and she might be scared of the big world," his mother had said as he held the baby for the first time.

"Of course, Mama." He was in awe of the child. How could something so innocent and small grow up into an adult one day? But he held his sister closely, sitting on the rocking chair beside his mother's bed and staying there until she cried to be fed.

* * *

><p>"Mavis!" Yuriy, now eleven, cried out as his little sister climbed higher up the tree. "Come down from there, you're going to fall!"<p>

"Fairies can't fall, silly!" She giggled, reaching for another branch.

He grumbled irritably. "You're not a fairy, you're just a kid! A pretty dumb one at that. If you don't come down now I'm getting Mama."

"No, no, I'm coming!" Her voice was frantic as she remembered the last time Yuriy had to get their mother. "Yuriy, please don't tell M-" There was a _crack_ as a limb snapped underneath Mavis's weight and she careened downward.

Yuriy's fear for his sibling drowned out the need to say _"__I told you so!__"_ as he rushed forward to the base of the tree. By some miracle, Mavis had snagged herself on another branch, halting her fall. Her eyes were brimming with tears as Yuriy climbed up and untangled her, gently lowering her to the ground.

"See, stupid? That's why you can't climb so high," he grumbled, picking a leaf out of her hair.

"M-mama's gonna yell at me," Mavis hiccuped as Yuriy motioned for her to climb up on his back.

They returned home with her covered in bruises, and attempted to slip through their small house unnoticed by their mother.

They were caught, of course.

"It was my fault, Mama, I wasn't watching her," Yuriy said after the scolding was over.

Their mother sighed, pinching her nose. "Just take Mavis to your room and clean her up. I have work to finish."

After Yuriy set her down on the bed, Mavis stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Yuriy." she mumbled.

He returned her hug with a small smile. "Love you too, Mave."

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day, fitting for the occasion. Mavis, eleven years old, clutched her brother's jacket as she stood behind him, tears running down her face. He wrapped an arm around her and stared forward, expression devoid of all emotion.<p>

The priest droned on, but the children hardly payed any attention. Yuriy's father had drowned at sea, while Mavis's father left when she was only a baby, and now their mother, the person they both looked up to, was gone, taken by a growing illness. Her health had been deteriorating for months, and finally her body could take no more.

The minutes and hours ticked on and they mumbled meaningless "thank you"s to neighbors and friends until they were left alone in front of the grave.

Mavis clutched a small rose in her hand and knelt down. "I love you, Mama, a-and I'll mi-miss you, and…and," she got no further before she broke down in heaving sobs. Her wails were muffled by the downpour, but only slightly.

Yuriy ruffled her hair as her cries subsided into small trembles and hiccups. "C'mon, kid, let's get out of this rain." Sullenly, Mavis stood up, dropping the flower on the muddy ground, and grasped Yuriy's hand tightly as they walked home.

For the first time that day, Yuriy was thankful for the rain that hid his tears from his sister.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yuriiiiyy<em>. What are you doing?" Papers were spread out on one of the many tables of the dining area. Mavis weaved through the chairs and tables to where her brother sat, pen in hand and glasses perched on his nose.

"Bills, payments, taxes, the usual," Yuriy replied. He glanced over the rim of his glasses to grin at Mavis. "Just a bit longer and we can start making your birthday dinner!"

A surprised expression crossed Mavis's face and she squirmed in place. "Is it wise to close the inn earlier just so we can celebrate my birthday?" She peered at the papers before looking back at Yuriy. "I mean, we're already having tro-"

"We're doing fine," Yuriy said sharply, cutting her off. The atmosphere of the room grew tense and Mavis looked anywhere but at her brother.

She jumped when something hit her nose. Yuriy was grinning at her and holding the pen in the air. "Besides, it's not every day you turn thirteen."

"You got ink on my nose!" Mavis wailed, going cross-eyed as she attempted to look at the middle of her face.

With a wave of his hand Yuriy shooed her away. "Go wash your face and leave me to my work, or else we'll never get to eat."

"Yeah, yeah," his sister grumbled, walking away.

"And ask Zeira if she wants to eat with us!"

"Okay!" With a bounce in her step, Mavis left the tavern and ran down the main street, calling for her friend as she went.

Smiling, Yuriy returned to his work, tapping the end of his pen on the table as he calculated costs. _We _are_ in a bit of a bind right now,_ he thought. _But she shouldn__'__t worry about that_.

The door opened and light poured into the dining area. "I thought I told you to find Zeira. Did you get her that quickly?" He asked without looking up.

"What a lovely inn," a soft voice commented. Yuriy shifted in his seat and put his pen down, taking in the newcomers. A man and a woman stood in the doorway of the building, nobles or higher from the look of their clothing.

"We're not open," he informed the couple.

"And we're not customers," the man replied.

Instantly on guard, Yuriy motioned toward the door behind them. "Either way, I'll have to ask you to leave."

The two shared a look but stayed where they were. "I'm afraid our job forbids us to leave until we have found what we are looking for," the woman said.

"Stop dancing around, Sayla. We'll get nowhere at this rate. We are priests of the Draconian Order, servants of the great dragon and the holy Diva. It is our sworn task to find the next Diva, and our search has led us here, to this town."

Yuriy felt his blood run cold. Their small and insignificant inn wouldn't be the first place people so high ranking would stop. There was a purpose in their being here.

"We demand to see the girl called Mavis Vermillion."

It was as if all the air had been taken from his lungs. He felt dizzy and sick and dared not open his mouth for fear of what he might say. Yuriy knew how this would end, the Order was never refused, but he wished with all his heart that it was a bad dream he would wake up from soon.

The priests gauged Yuriy's reaction before the woman spoke once more. "This is the Fly's Catch, is it not? Owned by a certain Yuriy Dreyar, half-brother to Mavis Vermillion, passed down from his mother An-"

"I get it, you know everything about me, just stop talking, all right?" Yuriy snapped. He took off his glasses and ran a hand over his face, mentally cursing the priests and their order.

"Where is the child?" The woman, Sayla, questioned.

Yuriy wearily motioned to the main street. "She's out. Looking for a friend and she probably won't be back until sunset."

"Then we will wait," the man decided. "We did not formally introduce ourselves. I am Tempesta and she is Sayla, High Priests serving directly under the Grand Priest Zeref. I assume you have deducted our reason for wanting to see your sister?"

With an apprehensive nod, Yuriy voiced his understanding, but said nothing more. If he could avoid it, he wouldn't think of what was to become of Mavis. "Take a seat if you're staying, I have work to do." Not taking another look at the priests, Yuriy returned to scribbling on the papers in an attempt to distract himself.

The minutes ticked by until Mavis made her appearance. The door to the tavern burst open and she waltzed inside with a smile.

"Zeira said she'll be down then, she has to finish rehearsing with her stepmother and the rest of the troupe. I _was_ going to stay, but her father sent me away because apparently I'm distracting to the members. Can you believe that! _Distracting!_" Her grin slipped as she drew her brows together, unable to fathom how she (and her very involved personality) could be distracting.

Mavis seated herself across the table from Yuriy, so focused on retelling her story that she failed to notice the two strangers in the corner. Raising a brow, the girl glanced at her brother.

"What's with you? You look kinda pale. Do you need to lie down? I can make dinner tonight, if you want," she offered.

Shaking his head slowly, Yuriy mumbled, "No, that's not it." Clearing his throat, he raised his voice and gestured towards the priests. "We have guests."

A confused look flitted across Mavis's face. "Guests? I thought you said we weren't opening today." She turned in her chair, gaze scouring the room until she saw them.

Sayla stepped forward and smiled, although it did not reach her eyes. "Hello, Mavis."

"H-hello," Mavis greeted uncertainly.

"Tell me, what do you know of the Draconian Order?"

"Um, well, they're people who pray to the dragon so that it doesn't attack the kingdom."

"And do you know exactly how we do that?" Sayla continued, eyes glittering with some unknown emotion. Mavis's heart rate jumped at the woman's use of the word "we." She was in the presence of high ranking people, people who could have the entire town dance on their hands if they so pleased.

Finding some of her usual confidence, Mavis answered, "Through the Diva, correct?"

"Exactly," Tempesta approved. "The Diva plays a very important role in the Order and in keeping the kingdom safe. But, sadly, the current Diva is quite sick. The Order has been searching for a suitable replacement and our search has led us to this town."

If Mavis could tell where the conversation was going, she didn't let it show. "It would be good for Magnolia if it was known that the next protector of the kingdom came from here," she said genuinely. "Have you found her yet?"

The priests shared knowing looks with each other before Sayla nodded. "We have," Tempesta said. "And of all the people in Fiore, you, Mavis Vermillion, are best suited to become the Diva and guard our kingdom."

Yuriy felt as if his chest was about to explode. He stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over.

"She's just a child, you can't expect her to pray to that damned dragon for the rest of her life!" His voice was hoarse and strained as he spoke. Mavis, startled by the sudden movements, stared at her brother in shock.

"The Order requests it," Tempesta said evenly.

"To hell with the Order! All they do is force people to work for them and feed them to that worm. And then they even have the audacity to claim their murder is for "the higher good!" You can't make her do anything," Yuriy spat, eyeing the priests with disdain.

Sayla crossed her arms, a sickening smile on her lips. "We can, in fact, make her do as we say, but we have chosen for this much more, shall we say, _humane_, approach. It would do you well to not push our hand, _innkeeper_."

"She is needed here," Yuriy said lowly.

Tempesta waved a hand airily. "All of your expenses will be paid for by the Draconian Order once Mavis leaves."

Rage was apparent on Yuriy's face and he clenched his fists, moving around the table towards the priests. "You _miserable_, filthy d-"

"Yuriy!" Mavis said quietly but firmly as she stood up. She stepped in front of her brother, pushing on his chest in an attempt to stop his movements.

"Get out of my way, Mavis," he growled, brushing her aside.

"No, wait! You never asked me what I wanted! I want to go!"

Yuriy froze and looked down at Mavis. His complexion paled and ice ran through his veins as she looked up at him earnestly.

"You…what?" He asked, confusion and betrayal written clearly on his face.

Mavis avoided his gaze as she responded. "I'll go with them. If it will help the kingdom, then it's my duty to go. Besides, I always wanted to go on an adventure!" She murmured with a small smile.

A clap broke Yuriy's trance as the priests moved once more. "Well then!" Tempesta grinned. "The lady has spoken. Now, we must leave right away, so hurry and get whatever things you may need. Oh! And…"

As Mavis and the priests spoke and gathered traveling items, Yuriy sat down, unable to stand any longer. The Draconian Order and the Divas were spoken of rarely in Magnolia, and even more rarely in their household. But he had heard townspeople talking, and his mother crying for the sister she had lost to the Order.

Divas never lived long after being given their title.

_"__You must protect her, Yuriy.__"_ Why did he now think of those words his mother had said so long ago? Why did she agree to leave with the priests? A growing sense of hopelessness gnawed at his heart and began to consume him, and he could do nothing to stop it.

"Yuriy?" Mavis asked tentatively an hour later. The priests were outside the inn, preparing their carriage for travel.

"What?" He asked, more sharply than intended.

Mavis recoiled as if he had physically struck her and he sighed, gathering her into his arms.

"Y-you're not going t-to hate me, are you?" She sniffed, voice muffled by his shirt.

"How could I? You don't exactly have a choice, do you?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his torso. "But I really do want to go. And you want me to stay. You want me to want to stay, too, don't you?"

Yuriy tightened his hold around her and smiled sadly. "You always were a smart kid."

"I'm sorry." She started shaking as tears spilled over and tracked down her face.

Her brother held her at an arm's length and glanced down at his shirt. "Kid, you got snot all over me," he frowned. Mavis sputtered as she laughed through her crying.

"You're so insensitive," she hiccuped.

Yuriy smiled before placing his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, you've got nothing to be sorry for, okay? You're being selfless and amazing, and I'm just being stupid and selfish. Don't worry about how I feel, just worry about Mavis, okay?" She smiled shyly as he flicked her nose.

"I love you, Yuriy," Mavis whispered as she hugged him once more.

"And I love you too, Mave." They stood in each other's company for a few more minutes until Yuriy sighed and gently pushed her away.

"You'd better get going before the storm the place," he said, jerking a thumb to the door where the priests waited outside.

Mavis nodded and began moving towards the door. "Yeah, I guess so."

As she put her hand on the doorknob, Yuriy called, "Mavis, catch!" She turned around just in time to have something hit her on the forehead. Bending down to pick it up, Mavis saw a chain with a ring made of gold hanging on it.

"Happy birthday," Yuriy said, holding up his wrist to display a chain and a silver ring wrapped around it.

Mavis felt her eyes grow hot again as she smiled ruefully, slipped the chain around her neck, and left.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" The door to the tavern was pushed open as a dark haired girl entered the building. "Is anyone here?"<p>

Her gaze fell on a figure huddled over at one of the tables. Papers were strewn about and a pot of ink was knocked over and had emptied its contents onto the wood. A mug of ale emitted a pungent smell that made the girl wrinkle her nose.

"Yuriy, I _say_," she began, picking up the inkwell and setting it upright "Whatever has gotten into you? And where is your sister? I came all the way from the troupe's camp and she can't be bother to come and greet me?"

Picking his head up, Yuriy stared listlessly at her. "She's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean _gone_? Is this some sort of joke? Invite me for dinner and then go somewhere else?" Zeira questioned, hands on her hips.

"The priests took her away," Yuriy deadpanned. "She's to be the next Diva."

Zeira's expression turned to one of horror and her hands flew to her mouth. "_No_."

Yuriy nodded. "Yes."

Pulling out a chair, Zeira seated herself, eyes wide. "_Mavis_, the next Diva? How…how could that happen? Is there truly no god in this world?"

As the girl questioned the existence of higher beings, the day's events replayed over and over in Yuriy's mind. His mother's words _"__You must protect her, Yuriy,__"_ echoed deep within his being as he listened to Zeira's soft weeps.

* * *

><p>The door to the tavern opened with a creaking groan and Zeira made a mental note to remind Yuriy to oil it. As she crossed the threshold, the girl scanned the interior and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Dishes still sat on tables from the night before, furniture was overturned, and in the middle of it all was Yuriy sprawled over the dining hall's long table, a bottle of some sort of alcohol beside him.<p>

Treading cautiously, Zeira made her way to the unconscious man and unceremoniously shoved him to the floor. His descent was marked with the clattering of silverware and a string of curses as he awoke.

"Zeira, what the _hell?_" Yuriy attempted to push himself upright, only to fall down again with a groan and lay there. "What are you doing?"

"What I am _doing_," the trouper began tersely, yanking open the curtains in the inn and letting light pour in, "is saving you from this, this _pit_ you've sunken into!"

Yuriy flung his arm over his eyes to block out the blinding light, bellowing about how she wasn't _saving_ him, she was going to _kill_ him. "There is no pit, so stop barging in where you're unwanted, you goddamned actor! How long is your troupe even staying here? You've been here forever. Leave already!"

The young girl spun around on her heel, dropping the plates she was carrying onto a table with enough force to rattle the wood. "If it wasn't for me _"__barging in where I__'__m not needed,__"_ you and this stinking tavern would be long gone! You've done nothing but become a drunk bastard since Mavis left!"

"She didn't leave, she was taken to her ultimate death! It's only been six months, what do you want me to do? Throw a party, get over it, and forget she ever existed?" Yuriy shouted back, heaving himself off the floor.

"I want you to _move on!_ She's my best friend, too, you know, you're not the only one who misses her every day! You're not the only one who feels a gaping hole where she used to be. Mavis is happy and fun and bright and good and I wish that I could be more like her instead of a part of a thieving actors' troupe, but it's good enough just to meet her. I don't want you to _forget_ her, Yuriy, I just want you to come back." Zeira's voice began to trail off and vaguely she realized that she had started crying, but couldn't find the will to care. She glared up at Yuriy, desperation and fire in her eyes.

Astonished, Yuriy could only gape at her. He reached for words and something to say, but found nothing. Zeira's words crashed into him like he had just run into a wall. Sinking onto a bench, Yuriy ran his hands over his face and found a renewed interest in the floor.

Here was someone who had gone through the same experience and pain as him, someone who understood how he felt, and for the past six months he had done nothing but make her life even more difficult. He considered Zeira family, and yet he neglected to notice her feelings and that she was in as much turmoil as he was. He could've helped her, she could've helped him, but he only wallowed in his own self pity and loss.

"Zeira…"

"Save it, I don't want your dumb apologies now." Her voice was sharp and Yuriy winced at the tone, although he didn't blame her. She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes before sitting beside Yuriy silently. They said nothing for many long minutes, finding solace in another person who shared their loss.

Then Yuriy moved abruptly, startling Zeira from her state of half-consciousness. He trudged though the wreckage of the tavern to the door at the back of the bar. Unlocking it, Yuriy moved into his and Mavis's living space and began rummaging through drawers and cupboards.

"Yuriy? What are you doing?" Zeira asked curiously as she followed him. She ducked as he threw things towards the bed in the middle of the room, and began refolding articles of clothing. "You're making a mess of things, you know."

"I'm packing," he finally replied, moving to shove pieces of clothing into a bag.

"Packing? Do you plan on taking a vacation somewhere?" She quipped tiredly.

"I _plan_," Yuriy said as he pushed the bed away from the wall, "to go after those priests and get her back."

_That_ got her attention. Zeira stiffened and stared at him with unmasked disbelief and fear. "You'll be exiled for heresy! No, you'll be killed for treason!"

"I'd rather flee the kingdom than have her perish as the Diva."

"You think you can fight against the entire Draconian Order and win?" Zeira's voice rose with incredulity. Yuriy began running his fingers along the floorboards, searching for the edge of something.

"I'll find a way," he growled.

"And how do you plan on finding the Keep? No one besides the high-ranking priests of the Order are allowed to know the whereabouts of the dragon." She scrutinized the floor where Yuriy was before tapping her foot on a board, resulting in a hollow thud.

Thanking her, Yuriy pulled the board up and took out a long form bundled in cloth from the hole. "Ask around, bribe, threaten, I don't know! I'll join the godforsaken Order if that's what it takes, but anything is better than wasting away here."

Perching on the bed, Zeira smiled. She kicked Yuriy lightly and her smile widened. "There he is! There's the Yuriy I know."

Rolling his eyes, Yuriy unwound the cloth and revealed a steel longsword, shining dully in the light. He looked at it fondly and Zeira whistled, jumping off the bed to get a closer look.

"The owner of a tavern in a small town doesn't strike me as the kind of person to have such nice weapon," she commented wryly.

Grinning, Yuriy responded, "My father was a retired knight and a merchant. He got this overseas and brought it back. Mom said he planned to pass it on to me and train me, but he drowned at sea before I was four. It'll serve me well against the Order and whoever else tries to get in my way."

Zeira said nothing, only raised an eyebrow at his words. "And how do you plan to use it? You've just said you were never trained in it. You can't just go and swing it around wildly. There are things you have to learn."

"Uh, I guess I hadn't thought of that."

"Men, I swear! This isn't some fairy tale, Yuriy. You aren't chosen by some prophecy to save a princess, magically learning swordsmanship along the way!"

"Well, I'm figuring everything else out as I go along, so why not this too." It wasn't a question; Yuriy was completely serious.

The girl stared at him in disbelief as he buckled his sword onto a belt, shouldered his pack, and moved into the tavern. He plucked different jars and foods from the shelves and wrapped them into a bundle before adding them to his bag.

"I cannon believe how _dense _you are! _Idiotic!_ And…what are you doing?" Her hands had been fluttering about as she spoke, but Zeira halted in her rant as Yuriy finished emptying his coffers and moved toward the door.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving."

"This very moment?"

"No time like the present," Yuriy said, opening the door. He turned back to grin at Zeira. "Thanks."

He left without another word, closing the door and leaving Zeira alone in the tavern. She gaped at the door before making a frustrated noise and kicking the leg of a table. Plates and silverware tumbled to the floor but she didn't care.

"Damn him! He's going to get himself killed!"

* * *

><p>Yuriy hummed lowly as he walked down the road. The town was behind him now, and an uncertain future lied ahead. It might be nearly impossible, but he would find Mavis and get her away from the Draconian Order — or die trying.<p>

He paused as a faint thumping sound reached his ears. A quick scan of his surroundings revealed nothing. Well, the troupe's camp is just over the hill, maybe they're up to something. The noise grew louder, and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yuriy, wait!" At the top of the troupe's hill was Zeira, bent over to catch her breath. A small traveling pack was strapped to her back and a belt hung around her waist. Tied onto her belt was a pouch, full of money, he guessed, and a slim sword.

"What are you doing?" Yuriy called up to her, irritation sparking.

Zeira straightened and her trademark haughtiness became apparent in the way she glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm coming with you! You can't take on the Order alone, and you need someone to teach you a thing or two about how to use that blade you're carrying." She picked her way down the rise to stand in front of him, waiting for his response.

"What? No way!" He started. "You're just a kid, and besides, what about your old man and the rest of the troupe? I thought you guys always stuck together."

Zeira tubbed her arm uncomfortably. "My dad won't care that I'm gone. The troupe, well, I'll miss them dearly, but I have to come with you."

"Jezelf dotes on you more than any father I've ever seen. He'll probably come after me for kidnapping his daughter," Yuriy scoffed.

"That's the thing. He gives me everything I want, and thinks I'm fine. He doesn't really care. He likes to brag about my talent to other troupe members, but he doesn't act like a father. Not since mum died anyway." She shifted nerevously, toying with a string on her money pouch. "He's too caught up with my stepmother to notice anything I do anyway. Especially since she's going to have his kid now. That's why I've been able to help you out at the tavern, as long as I'm there when the troupe performs it doesn't matter what I do. He'll be angry that I left, but everything will go back to normal in a few weeks, like I was never there."

Yuriy watched her speak dismally. He always thought of how lucky Zeira was — he and Mavis never got to know their fathers and hers seemed to love her greatly. He had no reason to count her words, and, thinking back, could tell that what she said was most likely true.

"Fine, come along if you've got to, but you're gonna use those skills of yours to help get us money," he said as he began walking once more.

Zeira rolled her eyes as she kept pace with him. "Well, _obviously_. I'll get us a lot more than _you_ ever could," she retorted.

Glaring at her from the corner of his eye, Yuriy muttered, "Well you don't have to be so harsh about it."

Zeira just smiled in response. As the sun trekked across the sky and began to set, Yuriy found that he was thankful for the company Zeira brought, even if she was constantly poking fun at him.

The bright smile of his sister burned in his mind, bringing too many emotions to name along with it. His anger was predominant and crushed down the hopelessness that had been plaguing him ever since the priests had come into his tavern.

_Mavis, I swear, I__'__ll __— _we'll _— __find you and bring you back, _he thought, looking up at the stars that were beginning to poke through the darkening sky.

As they walked towards their unknown future, Yuriy Dreyar dared to feel hopeful once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So...what did you think? I can tell that this is going to be a big project, so hopefully I'll have the will and time to keep it going. This chapter wasn't supposed to be this long, but it just kept growing and growing and I'm happy with the end result! This is more of an intro and background to what's to come; things will start to move along in the first "real" chapter_

_If you've seen the Synchronicity series, you know how this is going to end. Again, this is only based on the series, and as such will have some differences in plot and characters, but the basic storyline is the same._

_Thoughts? Speculations? Tell me what you think! Pop into my ask on Tumblr and we can chat about it! _

_Reviews and comments appreciated and encouraged! Tell me if you see any mistakes, I just skimmed as usual_

_vermilioun . tumblr . com_


End file.
